The Barbaric North
Fable: The Barbaric North is a upcoming story part of the Heredity series Story The story takes place after the events of Fable II during the reign of the Hero of Bowerstone, Jaques Chantplier. The country is in the most prosperous time as of now. However, North of Albion lies another continent whose barbaric ways are violent. An attack occurred on Bloodstone that persuaded the Society, highwaymen and bandits to ally with these ferocious warriors. This led to the decision of the Hero of Brightwall to declare war. But will he stop the impending conquest or will Albion be lost forever? Characters Jaques Chantplier Marcus Bellomy Jeeves Ford Chestors King Hydar Sephan Briar Claire Mr Blanks Fingers the Bandit Toes the Bandit Organisations The Society and Mr Blanks play an important role due to the fact that after the the death of the Hero of Bowerstone, Bloodstones mansion became the base of the Society. After the siege of Bloodstone, The Society joined the barbarians because they've always hated the Hero of Bowerstone refusing to aid the Society. They act as the assassins Highwaymen: After Darius Zing was killed by Jaques,? Bandits once again are in this great story. They always have to renounce their evil deeds and regardless of sense of perception, joined the side of the barbarians Character Biography King Hydar: King Hydar is the barbaric king of the northern continent Visharok. Keen, cruel and ill-tempered, the king would do anything to get what he wanted: dominance. He was born in The Northern Wastes and lived a humble life. He wanted to have the thrill of adventure, but his parents strictly forbade him. He sneaked out of his home and escaped to go on his adventure. He went to the far north and found another land. He built a raft and sailed towards the land. He almost was killed by Summoners but was saved by his future advisor and mentor, Sephan. He learned how to fight and survive through the harsh winters. Sephan took him in as a member of his nomad group, the Hearth, and by age of 23 became their leader. They told him of other nomad groups that roamed the land of Visharok and could possibly become allies. They travelled to all the Nomadic tribes and persuaded them to join as an alliance. For the next two years, they formed one tribe together. They tribal leaders chose Hydar to become their King. He reigned the land through their barbaric customs and soon, would hear news of Albions glory. Sephan: Born in another land known as Samaria, he is a very powerful will user and could have the power to even dissolve a void. It is supposed rumored that it was the same hero that saved Bowerstone from a void that was going to engulf it. But no one knows for certain. His early life was unknown until he stumbled across a young boy that was surrounded by summoners and saved his life. He took him into a nomad group he joined when he headed eastward for some adventure and "trouble". He taught him will and eventually wielded a sword and eventually a bow that would soon evolve into a rifle. He even foretold about him soon becoming king and would invade a land to the south he always wanted to see.